Archivo:Warriors Hunt Down Vile Hamsters in "Season of the Worm" - (Bravest Warriors Season 2 Ep. 11)
Descripción Subscribe: http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=CartoonHangover Cartoon Hangover presents Bravest Warriors, "Season of the Worm" In the first part of a two part finale, hamsters flee from the invisible hideout and the Bravest Warriors need to figure out what the heck is going on! Wallow receives a Falcon Mod, Danny steps it up and Beth kicks butt! Part 2 airs, June 12th! See episodes before anyone, sign up to become a Warrior http://cartoonhangover.com/warrior See exclusive previews, episodes, and behind the scenes content hours before anyone else. Get a special edition trainee tee at a super-special rate. Discount codes for merchandise. Sneak peeks of merchandise launching with Bravest Warrior's second season. Invites to special events and screenings. Gain access to exclusive Trainee only videos and even more surprises! Subscribe: http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=CartoonHangover Facebook: http://facebook.com/toonhangover Twitter: http://twitter.com/cartoonhangover Blog: http://cartoonhangover.com Buy T-Shirts: http://www.welovefine.com/192-cartoon-hangover Follow on Instagram: http://instagram.com/cartoonhangover Google : http://plus.ly/toonhangover Cartoon Hangover is the home for cartoons that are too weird, wild, and crazy for television. Cartoon Hangover is able to bring great characters, hilarious cartoons, and some of the highest quality animation to the Internet. Created by: Pendleton Ward Written by: Breehn Burns and Jason Johnson Story Editor: Mike Rubiner Directed by: Breehn Burns Creative Consultant Jason Johnson Creative Director: James Burks Storyboard by: Tyson Hesse Timing Supervisor: Larry Huber Sheet Timing: Woody Yocum Character Designers: Phil Rynda, Bob Flynn Prop/EFX Design: Jojo Baptista, Greg Sesma, Joe McGrory, Nick Kunin Prop/EFX Clean Up: Jojo Baptista, Greg Sesma Background Design: Derek Hunter, Joe McGrory, Jojo Baptista, Steven Sugar Background Painter: Mira Lark Crowell, Sandra Calleros Color Stylist: Mira Lark Crowell, Anna Luther Storyboard Revisions: Tyson Hesse Developed By: Breehn Burns, Will McRobb, Chris Viscardi Executive Producers: Fred Seibert, Breehn Burns Producer: Kevin Kolde, Eric Homan Production Manager: Sylvia Edwards Production Coordinator: Stephen Worth, Dana Jo Granger Casting Director: Meredith Layne, CSA Editor: Andy Tauke Animatic Editor: Dave Woody Cast Beth: Liliana Mumy Danny: John Omohundro Wallow: Ian Jones-Quartey Hamster Mitch: Gedde Watanabe Hamster Bryce: Breehn Burns Voice Director: Breehn Burns Dialogue Recording: Salami Studios Dialogue Mixer: Mark Mercado, Jonathan Abelardo Post Production: Salami Studios Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck C.A.S. Sound Designer: Robert McIntyre Sound Effects Editor: Jessey Drake Bravest Warriors Theme Song By: Peter Berkman, Jon Baken Score By: Drew Neumann Animation Checking: Wendy Jacobsmeyer Track Reading: Slightly-Off Track Inc. Animation Services: Dongwoo A&E Co., LTD. Animation Director: Ki-Ho Hwang Layout Artists: Jung-Sang Yu, Jae-Jung Lee, Young-Man Song, Hyun-Ju Park, Se-Jin Cho, Dong-Kwon Park, Yong-Kyung Choi Model Checker: Sun-Hee Hwang Assistant Animation Supervisors: Keun-Sik Song Key Animation: Jung-Seok Seo, Jong-Min Kim, Jae-Won Baec, Chul-Jae Jung, Hyun-Seok Seo, Hak-Soo Mok, In-Seol Hwang, Seung-Ki Cho Final Checker: Jin Namkung Background Director: Yoon-Hoo Lee Color Stylist: Mi-Ok Jeon Composition: Kang-Ok Kim, Joo-Hee Yang, Soo-Jung Yang, Eun-Joo Choi, Mi-Kyung Lee Production Staff: Young-Un Park, Shinwan Kim, Sua Park Bravest Warriors follows four teenaged heroes-for-hire as they warp through the universe to save adorable aliens and their worlds using the power of their emotions. Created by Pendleton Ward, the mind behind Cartoon Network's Adventure Time. Categoría:Vídeos